Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots
by MiraculousKitten
Summary: Super original title, I know. A collection of oneshots inspired by Miraculous Ladybug. Rated T to keep options open. Includes all four love square ships: Adrienette, Ladynoir, Marichat, Ladrien Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.
1. Medieval AU

Marinette stared at herself in the full-length mirror that leaned against the wall. She wore a baby pink gown embroidered with white flowers, and her blue hair hung in two loose braids that fell almost to her waist. Her makeup was slightly smeared from rubbing her eyes in nervousness, but she hoped no one would notice.

"Hurry, or you'll be late!" her mother called from outside the door. Marinette quickly pulled on a navy blue shawl, grabbed her handbag, and hurried out to the front room of her house.

"How do I look?" she asked her parents, who stood next to each other, admiring their daughter.

"Beautiful, honey, but come on, you don't want to be late to the prince's ball!"

Marinette kissed both of her parents on the cheek and rushed out the door. Her family wasn't rich enough to get her a carriage, so she would have to walk. She didn't mind. The autumn air was cool and crisp, but not so much that she was cold. It hadn't rained for a while, so there was no danger of dirtying her soft pink slippers, which were so thin that she could feel the gravelly road beneath her feet, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It would be good to stay on her toes when she was dancing. If, she thought, she was lucky enough to be asked to dance.

Her handbag rattled. Marinette opened it, and out popped a tiny, cherry-red face, and two wide eyes to go with it. "Don't worry Tikki, I'm sure there will be plenty of sweets at the ball," she said to her kwami. On the outside, Marinette was just a normal girl with a normal life, but there was something about her that no one knew. About a year ago, she'd found a mysterious box in her bedroom. Inside were a pair of earrings that looked completely ordinary, but really had the power to turn Marinette into Ladybug, a superhero that magically showed up whenever there was any kind of trouble, and defeated all evil with the help of her dorky partner, Chat Noir.

However, it was really all Tikki, who was responsible for turning ordinary Marinette into majestic Ladybug. "Just remember Marinette, if there's any trouble you have to get away as soon as possible, even if you're dancing with the prince!"

"Of course. Hide!" Marinette told her tiny friend as she bounced up the steps of the palace, so excited that she was skipping steps. She tried not to look as amazed as she was at the brilliantly decorated room, but couldn't help staring at the brightly colored tapestries on the walls, the crystal chandelier, and even the dark blue velvet carpet on the floor.

Since she wasn't a noble, she didn't have to be introduced to everyone, so she stepped quietly into the ballroom, her eyes scanning for her two best friends, Alya and Nino. She found them on the other side of the room, talking to a tomato-haired boy that, as always, held a small stack of paper and a charcoal pencil.

"Hello, Nathanael."

"Oh! Hi Marinette! I didn't know you be here tonight," he stuttered, which was ridiculous, because she'd told him just yesterday that she hoped to see him at the ball. He was in love with her, and she knew that since she had no chance with the prince, she would probably have to marry him.

Adrien crouched in the small space behind the tapestry and peeked out at all the guests at the ball. He hated making appearances at public events, and he often wished he had a sibling that could be announced first, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Cheer up, kid. It won't be so bad. Maybe Ladybug will be there," said a small, black creature with lime green eyes that hovered around Adrien's head. He smiled.

Being a prince wasn't the only thing that separated Adrien from other normal boys. He was also secretly Chat Noir, a superhero that fought of all evil with the help of his true love, Ladybug. Adrien cheered up at the thought that his lady might be there to dance with him.

"Your Highness," called Nathalie, Adrien's assistant, from the other side of the secret passage. She was the only one that knew about his hiding places, and, upon orders, never told anyone, especially his father.

"Coming," said Adrien, sighing and crawling back into the hallway where Nathalie stood waiting. She wore a navy blue overdress with a deep red overdress, and her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun. Adrien was almost sure she was in love with his father, but of course she would never admit it, especially since his father was still grieving the death of his wife, the queen. It had happened over a year ago, but the king had never seemed to have gotten over it, forcing Adrien to become his own support group. He had Plagg, of course, but he only ever seemed to want cheese, which was what energized him so he could turn Adrien into Chat Noir.

"Your father would like you to be announced first. He will join you later. He needs a moment alone."

"Of course he does," Adrien muttered. His father always needed 'a moment alone,' but what could he do? Gabriel was the king, and Adrien only the prince. Nothing.

He walked down the steps, hoping no one would notice his sadness. He looked around at all the guests, and his eyes fell on a girl in a white and pink gown with two long braids of hair so black it looked blue.

They met eyes, and he smiled. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a lovely color of pink. Adrien made a mental note to find her and dance with her, and he kept his eyes to the the floor the rest of the way down.

Marinette immediately looked at her best friend, her eyes saying, _Did you see that?_ Alya nodded excitedly. "He likes you! Girl, if he doesn't ask you to dance I'll go crazy."

"Lady Chloe!" The two girls looked to the top of the steps to see a blonde girl in a yellow and white gown waving at the people below her as if they were all commoners coming to see only her. Marinette scowled. The one time she'd encountered Chloe the lady had scoffed at her and pushed her into the muddy road, muttering about how filthy peasants were.

Alya wasn't a fan of her either. "What a brat. She acts like she's a princess, but honestly I don't know anyone who actually likes her."

After all the important nobles had been announced, Alya was whisked away by Nino for a dance, leaving Marinette leaning against the wall, trying to avoid Nathanael so she wouldn't have to dance with him. He was nice and all, but she wasn't in love with him.

"Marinette!"

"Hush, Tikki. There's too many people here," Marinette whispered to her kwami. She stayed against the wall, dodging behind girls in extravagant gowns toward the door to the palace gardens. Once outside, she took a deep breath of the cool air and headed toward the fountain.

She felt her hand being grabbed. Marinette turned around and came face to face with a blond-haired boy in a fancy white and black shirt embedded with yellow, green, and purple jewels. The prince.

The girl gasped when she saw who it was. "Pr-Prince Adrien!" she stuttered. He smirked.

"The one and only. And you are…" he paused, and she opened her mouth to tell him, but he stopped her. "Don't tell me! Hmmm…"

He thought back to a few weeks ago, when he'd been riding through the village for some reason or another. It had been raining, so not many people had been out, but one girl was walking on the road, covering her face and hair with one arm, and holding a loaf of bread wrapped in cloth in the other. For some reason, he'd stopped.

" _Your Highness!" she'd said, curtsying._

" _What's a lovely girl like you doing on such a rainy day?" he'd asked, handing her the extra umbrella he'd alway kept with him. She took it nervously._

" _Well, uh, just bringing this bread to my friend. My parents own a bakery, you see, and-"_

" _What's your name?" he'd asked._

" _Oh, it's, um-"_

"Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed triumphantly. "Your name is Marinette."

"Yes, how did you- oh the umbrella! You remembered?" the blue-haired girl blushed.

"Of course I did. Now, you know, this ball is for people to dance, not for people to sit by fountains feeling lonely." He kissed her hand. "May I?"

Marinette nodded, too surprised to say anything. The prince grabbed her hand and led her back inside to the center of the room. She tried to ignore the murmurs coming from around the room, wondering who Prince Adrien was dancing with.

When they passed by Alya and Nino, the brunette girl winked, making Marinette roll her eyes and look to Adrien, who smiled at her. Her legs turned to jelly and she felt herself start to fall, only she was stopped by the prince's strong arms holding her waist.

"I'm guessing you haven't had much experience dancing?" Marinette looked down to hide her embarrassment and shook her head. "That's alright, just hold onto me and you'll be fine."

"Oh. Okay," she managed to say.

"Adrien!" came a voice that Adrien knew all too well. He tried to dance away from the direction it was coming from, but it was impossible to do without running into the other dancers. Chloe didn't seem to mind this, as she pushed through a couple toward Adrien. "You said you would dance with meee!" she whined.

Adrien sighed, and then looked to Marinette, who was also glaring at Chloe, for reasons he suspected went beyond just stealing her dancing partner. "I said I would dance with you, but I didn't say I'd dance with you first. I've already asked Marinette for this dance and the next."

"But she's a filthy peasant! Have you even looked at her hideous dress?"

"I think it's a beautiful dress. I already said no, Chloe. I'll find you later." Chloe scowled at Marinette, then flounced off in the other direction. Adrien turned back to Marinette. "I'm so sorry. She thinks she can be as mean as she wants because she's a noble. Unfortunately I'm probably going to have to marry her."

Marinette squeezed his shoulder, making him look at her face. He was tall enough that she had to look up to meet eyes with him, but he found her shortness comforting. "I'm sure your father will let you marry for love. He loved the queen, did he not? Surely he wouldn't want to take that away from you."

He thought about this. It was true, his father had loved his mother more than anything in the world, and still did, even a year after she had died. The king loved his wife even more than his son, but Adrien chose not to think about that aspect of his father's feelings.

"Adrieeen!"

He turned around. "I told you, Chloe, I-"

Adrien looked for the blonde girl in the yellow gown in the people around him, but instead found her hovering over his head. "I am not Chloe! I am the Queen of Dance!" She flew down toward the ground and started dancing with everyone around her. As soon as she danced with them, they began to disappear, fading away until they were completely invisible.

"I, uh, I think I should go outside for some fresh air. I'm feeling claustrophobic." Adrien turned to Marinette, who had already let go of his hands and was beginning to turn away.

"Oh, okay." Good. Now he wouldn't have to disappoint her when he left to transform into Chat Noir. As soon as the blue-haired girl was out of sight, he bolted for the closest wall, ducking behind a tapestry into the secret tunnels that he used to hide in as a child, and still did.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

As soon as she was alone Marinette transformed into her alter-ego Ladybug, flinging her yoyo at the palace and swinging inside.

It wasn't proper for women to wear pants, but both she and Chat Noir wore Robin-Hood-like outfits, though his was black and green, and hers, of course, red with black spots. The kitty was already there, perched above a tapestry and waiting for her.

"Why, hello m'lady. I was hoping I'd see you at this lovely ball here tonight, but it looks like you've got more cat-astrophic things to deal with."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. She had to admit, sometimes his puns were funny, but right now they needed to focus. "Do you have any idea where the akuma could be?"

"In her necklace. But don't let her touch you! Life wouldn't be as claw-some as it is without you, bugaboo."

"Chat!"  
"Sorry."

"Ladybug, help!" Marinette looked down to see Alya and Nino running toward the door, with the Queen of Dance hot on their heels. Ladybug flung her yoyo and wrapped it around her two friends, pulling them toward her.

"Put them in here." Chat pulled the tapestry aside to reveal a small crawl space, pushing them inside and then pouncing to the side before the supervillain could dance with him. Ladybug wondered how he knew about the passage behind the tapestry, but shook away the thought. She had more important things to think about.

She threw her yoyo at Chloe who easily dodged it. "You'll never defeat me!" Then she looked around. "Where is Prince Adrien?"

Ladybug suddenly had an idea. "We know where he is!" she shouted. Chat looked at her, alarmed.

"We do?"

"Shut up, Chat." She turned to the Queen of Dance. "We'll take you to Prince Adrien, come with us!" She grabbed her partner and pulled him up the stairs and down the hall. She opened the first door she came to, pulling Chat inside.

"Lucky Charm!"

A key fell into Ladybug's hand. Chat suddenly knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted, destroying the one candle that lit the room. He stuck his head out of the door. "Prince Adrien is hidden in here!" he called, then ducked back in. It wasn't a lie. He was, just in a different form.

The Queen of Dance came into the room. She looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. "Where is Adrien?" The door slammed shut, and she ran to it, shaking the doorknob, but it was locked. A yoyo wrapped around her, and her arms were trapped against her sides.

Chat Noir grabbed her necklace and handed it to Ladybug. "For you, m'lady."

"Thanks, kitty." She dropped the necklace on the floor. "Oops," she said, stomping on it. A purple butterfly flew out. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She caught the akuma in her yoyo, and then opened it up, letting the now white butterfly flutter away. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled, tossing the key into the air and letting it restore everything back to normal.

The Queen of Dance had become Chloe again. "Ladybug? Chat Noir? What am I doing here?"

"You were akumatized," Ladybug explained, "I know you wanted to dance with the prince, but next time, just wait your turn, okay? I'll take you back downstairs." She turned to Chat Noir. "You're about to change back."

"Oh, yeah. See ya." He ducked back into the room moments before he detransformed into Adrien. Plagg flew in circles around his head.

"That was a close one! Go back downstairs where the food is, I need cheese," the kwami groaned. Adrien smiled, tucking Plagg into his shirt and rushing downstairs back to where Marinette was probably waiting, wondering where he'd been all this time.

Ladybug ducked outside behind a bush and destransformed into Marinette. Tikki flew in front of her face. "Marinette, you left Adrien by himself on the dance floor! Go find him!"

"Oh! Thanks, Tikki." The kwami crawled into Marinette's handbag as she rushed back inside. The prince waited in the middle of the room, smiling when he saw her.

"Marinette! I'm so sorry I didn't find you. My bodyguard made me hide upstairs and wouldn't let me go anywhere!" The music had begun again, and people had started dancing. "Shall we?"

"Actually…" Marinette looked over at Lady Chloe, who leaned against the wall by herself, not meeting eyes with anyone who passed by her. "I know someone else who would love to dance with you. Wait here and I'll get her."

Prince Adrien nodded, and Marinette turned and walked toward the girl. "Lady Chloe?"

The blonde looked up. "What do you want?" she asked darkly. Marinette took a deep breath, using all of her willpower to not start yelling at her.

"Actually, the prince wants to dance with you. He's too shy to ask you himself, so he sent me." Chloe raised her eyebrows, and Marinette grabbed her arm, pulling her arm toward where Adrien was waiting in the center of the room. "Plus, you're a much better dancer than me anyway."

She pushed Chloe toward the prince and then leaned against the wall where Chloe had been a few seconds ago, grabbing a few cookies from a table on the way and putting them into her handbag for Tikki.

"Marinette?" She looked up to see Nathanael in front of her. "May I, uh, have this dance?" His face looked so hopeful, so loving. Marinette sighed and took his hand.

"Sure."


	2. Kalix

_This was not an original idea, credit goes to cottoncandyfrizz and caprette on Tumblr, though I actually found it on Pinterest. This happens a few years after the show, where the characters are about 16-18._

 _~MiraculousKitten_

Kim sat in the waiting room of the hospital with his head in his hands. This was his fault. If it weren't for him, Alix would still be at the party, laughing and sipping soda with everyone else. _I'm sorry, Alix_ , he thought.

A small hand squeezed his own large one. He looked up to Marinette's smiling face. Almost everyone had come to the hospital, but she and Adrien were the only ones who had stayed the whole time. "It's gonna be okay, Kim," she said reassuringly. "She'll be fine."

The door opened. A nurse came out. Kim stood up quickly, his eyes asking a million questions, though he said nothing. The nurse nodded briefly. "Just her ankle. It's incredible that she wasn't hurt worse, actually. Your girlfriend's a tough cookie."

"Oh, she's not-" Kim paused. No, she wasn't his girlfriend, though he often wished he had the courage to ask her out like he wanted to. When they were younger he'd had a crush on Chloe and his relationship with Alix was strictly competitive, but he'd soon realized that being blonde and beautiful wasn't important, and he'd fallen headfirst for the blue-eyed skater girl who loved street art almost as much as he loved her. Besides, he liked how she looked; her pink hair that always seemed to escape the crude side-ponytail she put it into, how short she was compared to him. In his eyes, she was perfect.

So instead of telling the nurse that Alix wasn't his girlfriend, Kim smiled sadly and said, "Yeah, she's the toughest person I know."

"Would you like to see her?"

Kim nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. The nurse smiled knowingly and led them to where Alix was lying on a hospital bed. "Alix! You're okay."

She laughed loudly. "Of course I'm okay. It's not like I died or anything, silly!" She reached up and ruffled his hair, a classic little-brother move. Kim fought back a sigh and forced himself to smile.

Marinette patted Kim's shoulder. He turned around, and she handed him 20 euros. He stared at her, confused, until she said, "For a cab. Adrien and I are heading home." Kim fought back another sigh. Even Marinette, the world's worst klutz, had finally confessed to Adrien. Even they had finally gotten together. Kim cursed himself. "Will we see you in class tomorrow, Alix?" The short girl nodded.

"You bet! I'm not missing school because of a stupid sprained ankle."

 _The next day_

Kim showed up at school with Alix on his shoulders. Literally. She sat atop him, pleased with her sudden height. When Marinette saw the two, she waved and ran over, Adrien close behind. "Hey Marinette."

The bluenette raised an eyebrow. "Um, Alix? Why are you on Kim's shoulders?"

"I'm not. Kim is just beneath me. Where he belongs." Alix grinned. "Let's get to class."

At lunch, Kim left Alix with Rose and Ivan and headed for his locker to grab his sweatshirt. He closed it shut, and jumped when Marinette appeared out of nowhere from behind the locker door. What the heck? "Hey, Kim," she said, in a way that would have been considered flirty if her boyfriend hadn't been standing right behind her kissing the back of her neck lovingly.

"Uh, hi."

"So. Alix."

Kim swallowed. "What about her?" He hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he was. And he prayed to God that Marinette wouldn't-

"You like her."

His face turned beet-red. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Marinette didn't buy it. She looked back at Adrien, who was now beginning to nip at her ear. "I think- stop that, kitty!" Adrien stopped, blushing, and positioned his chin on Marinette's shoulder.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying, I think he's lying, don't you?"

Much to Kim's dismay, Adrien nodded. "Yep. He's definitely in love with Alix."

"Thank you. Now Kim," she put a hand on his shoulder, "just tell her. Alix is a nice girl, and honestly, I think she's got a thing for you too. Sitting around doing nothing about it won't get you anywhere, and trust me-" here she cast a loving glance at Adrien, who was nuzzling her neck. "-I speak from experience."

"Princess, come on, I'm hungry," Adrien complained.

Marinette kissed the top of his head, then turned back to Kim. "Just tell her!" she called as Adrien dragged her out of the room toward the cafeteria.

Since Alix couldn't drive (and even without a sprained ankle, she was often stopped by police to ask for her license because she was so short), Kim drove her home. But instead of just going to her house, he asked, "Wanna just drive around town?"

She preferred, of course, to skate around town, but having Kim drive her was close enough. "Sure." They drove for hours, blasting music from the radio and belting out their favorite songs, then talking over the songs they didn't like. When the sky turned dark, Kim pulled over and parked the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Alix? Can I tell you something?"

"I'm listening."

"Um…" He took a deep breath, and then shut his eyes so he didn't have to see her reaction. "Ilikeyou. ActuallyIloveyoubutIknowyoudon'tlikemewellnotinthatwayandpleasedon't- letthis-" She put a finger to his lips and he stopped. Opened his eyes.

"I like you too, idiot. Now get down here and kiss me."

Never had Kim leaned down so fast.


	3. Arm Wrestle

"You should ask him out."

Alix jumped backward. She hadn't heard Marinette coming down the hall from behind her, and if she had, she certainly wouldn't have been standing there staring at Kim walking away with Max. "Huh?"

"I know you like him. You should ask him out."

How did Marinette know? Alix hadn't made her crush obvious to the whole school, like certain other people in her class had. In fact, if she said so herself, she thought she was pretty good at hiding it. But there was no going back now. Alix leaned back against a locker and crossed her arms.

"Alright. Let's arm wrestle. If you win, I ask him out." How strong, really, could this thin girl be? Alix was small, but she wasn't weak, and when she wanted to, she could beat the crap out of Kim, to the point where he was begging for her to stop. This would be easy.

Marinette's eyes gleamed, and she smirked slowly. "And if I lose?"

"Then you ask Adrien out."

She wouldn't agree to that. Marinette could hardly even manage a proper sentence when, as Alix called him, the Sunshine Child was around. There was no way weak Marinette would agree to such a-

"Deal."

* * *

When Adrien walked into class the next day, everyone was crowded around one desk. Even Chloe and Sabrina were standing on their tiptoes, trying to get a good look. "What's going on?" he asked Alya, who had her phone out and was ready to film whatever exciting event was taking place.

"Marinette and Alix are arm wrestling. Whoever loses has to ask out their crush," the girl responded with an amused wink. Adrien shrugged and found a spot to stand next to Nino. Marinette had taken off her jacket, and Adrien suddenly realized how pretty she was. _Dammit Adrien, you're in love with Ladybug!_ he told himself.

"Ready, set, go!" Max told them. Nothing happened.

"Go!" Alya shouted.

"I am!"

And then everyone saw. Alix was bright red, and her arm was shaking from pushing so hard. Marinette, on the other hand, wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Alix, what's wrong? Aren't you going to start?"

"Wh...what the hell?" Alix managed to say. She took one deep breath and pushed with all the strength her small self could muster up, but still nothing happened. Marinette smiled and pushed her arm down on the table easily. Alya and Nino cheered, and Adrien clapped. The bluenette raised her eyebrows at Alix, who sighed and reluctantly stood up.

"Kim? Will you go out with me?" she said, then turned and ran down the hall. Marinette grinned and high-fived her best friend.

"Girl, what the heck? How?"

* * *

"Marinette!"

Marinette turned to see Adrien running down the steps of the school. She waited until he had caught up to her and caught his breath to say, "Hi, Adrien. What's up?" The Sunshine Child blushed.

"Uh, I was just wondering, who is your crush?"


	4. PennyxJagged

Penny Rolling gripped her science notebook and stepped back as her lab partner, Jagged, prepared to dump who-knows-what into a glass bowl, just to watch it explode. "Hold on, let me film this," her best friend Nadja said, pulling out her phone. Penny sighed. This whole endeavor was a complete mess; their table was littered with paper, pencils, and unknown substances that Penny would rather not touch.

"Guys, seriously, that crap is going to blow up everywhere and ruin all of our stuff. Can we at least organize a little bit first?" She was ignored, as Nadja and Jagged were now chasing each other around the table with a spray bottle, but she began gathering up all the miscellaneous school supplies strewn across the desk.

"Stop cleaning and have a little fun, Penny Pencil!" Jagged told her, using his hands as a shield against the water Nadja was flicking at them. Penny scowled at the nickname. She hated it, but it made sense. She was always carrying around a mechanical pencil, to write down whatever needed remembering.

That, however, was not the only reason she scowled. She worked hard to hide her crush on Jagged, but it wasn't easy, especially since he and Nadja were always flirting, though Nadja always denied that she liked him. Penny knew better. Still, it was Penny that came up with Jagged's nickname, and they used it so much that they almost forgot his actual name, so maybe that was saying something. Whatever. Maybe she should relax a little.

There were no spray bottles on the table, so she grabbed them from someone else, ignoring their protests. The teacher, who was rather young, and very intimidated by all the reckless high schoolers - but that was why the class was so fun, right? She let them do anything they wanted - sighed and leaned farther into the wall, trying to disappear as the room became a battle zone, filled with laughing, shouting, and, well, spray bottles.

"We should get ice cream," Nadja suggested when the water-fight was finally over and they were released from school. Jagged agreed, of course - who passes up a chance to get ice cream? - and Penny immediately pulled out her phone and looked at her schedule.

"It'll take us six minutes to get there, like it always does. Jagged, you and Alec are working on your music video in half an hour, and we're coming with you, so we'll only have ten minutes to actually eat our ice cream, since we'll have to take the metro, and after the gelato incident we will never take ice cream on a moving vehicle again."

There was a reason Penny was class rep. She had all of her friends' schedules in her phone and her binder, which was probably the only reason why they were never late for anything. She arranged their transportation, since they were only fifteen - though if they were older she would probably be their personal chauffeur - and there was not a day in which she or her friends were left waiting for a ride.

Nadja rolled her eyes. "Jeez, future manager." Which was absolutely right, since that was what Penny wanted to be when she grew up. Manager. Of something. She smirked. Though her friends constantly complained about her managing them all, she knew they appreciated it.

"Come on," she said, grabbing her friends arms and speeding up, though she was already an exceptionally fast walker, "If we don't hurry, it'll take us six minutes and thirty seconds."

"Oh my God, what a _tragedy,_ " Nadja said in an overly dramatic voice. She rolled her eyes, then grinned when Penny elbowed her.

"Whatever."

Jagged decided that the two girls should both be in the music video. Nadja, who had a vlog channel and wanted to be a reporter when she grew up, would never pass up the chance to be online, but Penny preferred to stay behind the camera. So, since Alec had similar dreams and wanted to be the host of a lifestyle show, Penny was assigned as film director.

After hours of filming - because they all kept laughing in the middle of the video - they decided to go out for a movie. Penny took out her phone and looked up movie times, and then ushered them all to the metro. On the way there, they all argued as to which movie they should see, but Penny made them watch trailers for the options, and they decided on a seemingly plot-less comedy.

In did, in fact, not have a plot, but the random scenes that they actually understood were funny. Penny attempted to shush her friends, but there were only two other people at the movie, and they were too busy making out to be bothered by Nadja and Alec's loud laughing.

"Those two couldn't be louder even if they had microphones," Jagged whispered into Penny's ear, "Wanna sit somewhere else?" She nodded, glad it was too dark for him to see her blushing. They got up and moved a few rows back.

The movie characters were kissing. Penny flushed even more and looked down. Here she was, sitting in the back row - and that was where people sat when they just wanted to make out, wasn't it - with her crush, watching people kiss. Awkward!

"Jealous?"

Penny looked up. "Huh?"

Jagged smirked and drew her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her top lip, and his hands fingering through her soft pink hair were only making her pinker. "Are you jealous of all the kissing?"

"Uh…" She didn't get a chance to finish. Her lips were taken over by Jagged's - oh my God he was kissing her! - so she closed her eyes and kissed back. Now they were making out.

It didn't last long. "Oh my God Alec, look!" came Nadja's voice, no doubt looking at her friends kissing in the back row. Penny pulled away, embarrassed.

"Oh look, the movie's over!" she exclaimed, standing up and getting the hell out of that movie theater, grabbing Nadja on the way and dragging her along.

"Ow, stop!" her friend complained jokingly, and then, once they were alone in the girls' restroom, burst out, "So?! What was it like? Do you like him? Tell me everything!"

But Penny wasn't persuaded that easily. "Pay me, and I'll tell you," she said, knowing damn well that her best friend had exactly two dollars in her wallet. Nadja groaned and scowled at very satisfied looking Penny. "I'll tell you this: if you flirt with him again, I will murder you."

"Deal."

Penny grinned.


	5. Emilie's Dress

_High school Au with Marinette/Adrien's parents, as promised (though I didn't really promise lol). I added some of the personality traits of the highschoolers in the show, so you may recognize some stuff ~MiraculousKitten_

"Boo-yah! Tom style!" shouted Tom. Sabine grinned as her boyfriend jumped up and down around her bedroom. He paused to plant a kiss on top of her head, then returned to jumping before she pulled him back for a real kiss.

"I've been thinking," she said into his neck, "Gabriel and Emilie like each other, right? But they're both idiots and don't realize it." Their two best friends obviously had feelings for each other, but neither of them were very good at flirting, and nothing ever happened. Sabine had been pestering Emilie for years to 'just tell him how you feel!' but her blonde friend was too shy to do something so forward. Tom squeezed her shoulder.

"Lemme guess, we're going to get them together?"

Her boyfriend really could read her mind. "Exactly. We'll do it at the spring dance."

"Gabriel never goes to dances," Tom retorted. Sabine had planned for this, however. In fact, she'd been planning this for a while, she just didn't want to mention it until now, which was a few weeks before the dance.

None of them, not even the already-couple, had been planning to go to the dance. They all had way more important things to worry about, like the colleges they would go to, but time for the soon-to-be couple to actually become a couple was running out, and Sabine needed to take action. "Make him. Tell him it's our last year in high school and we need to do something fun."

Tom considered this. "As long as I tell him Emilie will be there-"

"Oh oh oh! Tell him she'll be there, and that he should design her dress! I can get her measurements and stuff as long as you can convince him to make it. It'll work, right!?" Now it was Sabine's turn to jump up and down, while Tom stared admiringly at the love of his life.

"Yeah, it'll work. I'll tell him. But first, you need another lesson on Ultimate Mecha Strike 2. Get over here." He grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her, causing her to burst out in a fit of giggles and end up on his lap. Even though they'd been dating for two years, she still blushed as he handed her a controller.

The next day, Sabine took Emilie to her house. "Okay, I know we're all busy like, applying to colleges and stuff, but wouldn't it be fun to go to the dance?" When Emilie looked skeptical, Sabine added, "Gabriel might be there. You never know."

"But he never goes to dances."

"Well, this is our last year. I bet he'll go." Sabine bit her lower lip, hoping her friend would fall for it.

Emilie twirled a piece of hair around her long fingers, like she always did when she was thinking. "I guess. How am I going to get a dress?"

Sabine grinned and pulled out a tape measure. "Leave it to me."

Elsewhere, Gabriel sat in Tom's desk chair and pushed himself in circles with his foot. "Tom, you know I don't go to dances."

"Sabine said Emilie will be there. Maybe you could make her dress."

Gabriel squinted his eyes and, as expected, asked, "I can't just make her a dress. I don't know her measurements or anything."

Tom grinned. "Actually, you do. Sabine's getting them. She should text me any minute now…" His phone dinged. "There we go!" He pulled it out and showed Gabriel the measurements Sabine had sent him. "So will you do it?"

His best friend thought for a moment. He _had_ been in love with her since they were fifteen, maybe he should make a move. After all, they'd be going to college soon, and then he could forget all about her inevitable rejection. "Sure," he finally said, "just give me some time to design it."

Sabine and Tom went on many dates over the next two weeks, to distract themselves from their matchmaking. It seemed, however, that love was everywhere. They saw several movies, all romances, and just for fun one night decided to reenact the spaghetti scene from _Lady and the Tramp._ Needless to say, despite getting spaghetti sauce everywhere, they had quite a bit of fun with that one.

While they were having an excruciating amount of fun, Gabriel stayed in his room the entire time, working diligently on Emilie's dress. He wanted it to be perfect, though anything would look perfect on her. He loved her. He loved the way she twirled her hair around her fingers when she was thinking, and her serene personality. She wanted to be a model, but she wasn't too stuck-up about it, and it was just perfect, he being a fashion-designer and all.

At last the lovely night arrived. Emilie went to Sabine's house, of course, because Sabine was the kind of person that knew how to curl hair just right, and how to put on makeup so it doesn't look like you're actually wearing any, and things like that. Emilie knew those things too, but it was more fun with both of them.

Sabine had been aching to see Emilie's dress. Gabriel had put it in a garment bag and made them swear not to peek until the night of the dance. So when it was finally time to put on dresses, Sabine wasted no time in rushing to her closet to pull out the Gabriel's creation.

"Does it look alright?" Emilie asked worriedly. Though she stood in front of a mirror, she couldn't see herself because of the blindfold that Sabine made her wear.

"Alright? It looks gorgeous! Lemme just take the blindfold off...here we go… Ta da!"

Emilie gasped.

She looked almost like a mermaid, but not in a bad way. The light sky blue dress fit her perfectly, accentuating her curves, and the crossed-neck bodice left her light shoulders bare. The train was short, for the tailor had taken into account that there would be lots of people around, and one wouldn't want to get stepped on. Her blond hair, which she usually wore in a low ponytail, hung loose around her shoulders, soft curls bouncing.

"Oh my God you look amazing! Gabriel is going to faint when he sees you!" Sabine screeched excitedly, trying to keep herself from jumping up and down, which would most likely just end up in her breaking her ankles, since she was wearing heels. She herself was already dressed in a red (because it was lucky, of course) a-line dress with a Chinese style bodice.

Emilie bit her lip and twirled her hair around her fingers. "You really think so?"

"Girl, I know so. Come on, or we'll be late!" She practically dragged her friend out the door, and Emilie was glad she was so tall and didn't have to wear heels.

"Sabine just texted me Dude, she says the dress fits Emilie perfectly. You have to go so you can see her! Don't change your mind on me now!"

Gabriel sighed and let himself be dragged out the door and to the school. "Do we have to walk?" he grumbled.

"Yes," came the reply, as if it were obvious. "We need the fresh air." Gabriel rolled his eyes. No, they didn't, but whatever.

The two girls stood just outside the school doors. Emilie was gripping Sabine's wrist so hard she thought her hand might fall off, but her best friend needed to hold onto something. "Do you think he'll be there?"

"Yes. Tom said they're both inside. All you have to do is walk in. I'll come with you." Without giving her a chance to protest, Sabine dragged Emilie inside. Her eyes scanned the crowd wildly for her boyfriend, who was no doubt having the same kind of conversation with Gabriel. As expected, she found them in the corner of the room, with the latter seemingly trying to disappear.

"Look, there they are!" Tom exclaimed, moving out of the way so his friend could see the two girls standing at the entrance of the school. Gabriel looked up, and nearly had a heart attack. The dress fit her perfectly, her hair was perfect, everything about her was perfect.

They met eyes.

Gabriel was kind of hot. He did have hair that classified him as boy band material, but his glasses kept him from being 100% hot. However, Emilie never took his glasses into account as the two stared at each other in awe. "Go ask her to dance!" came Tom's whisper, and Gabriel did as he was told.

"Hi," said Gabriel.

"Hi," Emilie replied, rather breathlessly.

"Would you, um… like to dance?" _Dammit, Gabriel, pull yourself together!_

"Sure." Emilie took his outstretched hand and let him lead her toward the dance floor, sparing a quick glance at Sabine, who winked, grinning.

"Does she think she's, like, pretty or something?" Sabine looked to the right of her at a golden-haired girl in a black and white gown with gold accents. Audrey. "How conceited. Unacceptable. Utterly unacceptable." She moved toward Emilie and Gabriel, presumably to insult the former, but was stopped by Sabine.

"Let her enjoy the Goddamn dance, Audrey. Go hook up with Andre Bourgeois or something." Audrey gasped and turned bright red, and flounced away spluttering and muttering about how people shouldn't be so blunt these days. How unacceptable!

Sabine felt hands on her waist, and someone hugging her from behind. Tom kissed the top of her head, probably to make fun of how short she was, then turned her toward him. "We can't let those two lovebirds have all the fun, can we? May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked, bowing crookedly, which made Sabine burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, stop pouting, I'm not laughing at you," even though they both knew she was, but in a nice way. Of course I will." And as they started to dance, she added, "Bet you ten kisses Emilie and Gabriel will be official by the end of the week!"


	6. FloristTattoo AU

_Classic flower shop/tattoo artist Au! Prompt from Tumblr. I might also do a similar Au but with switched roles ~MiraculousKitten_

On a certain street in Paris, there was a flower shop. Not just any flower shop, but the best flower shop in all of Paris. The owner, who was a young, sandy-haired man who went by the name of Adrien Agreste, sold every type of flower imaginable; roses, lilacs, orchids, lilies, irises, poppies. He had a chart on the wall that had the meanings of all the flowers he had, so that people could look at it and get the flowers they wanted to get. Adrien wasn't the richest man alive, but he was happy with his peaceful life, and the people in it.

In the shop next to his, things were not so peaceful. It was a tattoo studio, and the young woman who owned the place was wild and carefree, maybe a little crazy. She was an incredible artist, one of the best in the city, and when people wanted a good tattoo, the went to her. Maybe it was her short hair dyed a loud, neon blue, maybe it was the huge hoop earrings she always wore, or the ladybug tattoo on her collarbone, but people loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien would never admit it, but sometimes at night, when he was walking home, he would peek at her through the windows, studying her one second at a time. She intrigued him- he longed for the day that he could finally meet her, but she seemed so different from him. She would probably be bored by his quiet life, probably wouldn't even give him a second thought. So he never spoke to her, but watched her from afar.

Marinette had the same kinds of feelings, though she thought the boy who owned the flower shop would be too cool, too peaceful for her wildness. She was too wild for herself, even, and she had no doubt that he would never want to talk to her. "Girl, just go buy some flowers!" her best friend Alya would tell her.

Until one day she did. She'd just had lunch with her boyfriend- well, her ex-boyfriend. He was one of the countless guys that Alya had set her up with, though nothing ever seemed to work out. But this guy was different; it seemed like he was the one. But a few weeks into their relationship she found out he was cheating. He denied it, but she knew better. However, she wasn't the kind of person that would go and shout at someone. Despite her loud, chaotic personality, she could be subtle when she wanted.

So on a Thursday afternoon, Marinette burst into the flower shop next door, slapped a twenty dollar bill onto the counter, and said, " _How do I passive aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?"_

Adrien blinked. There she was, right in front of him, in black ripped jeans, ankle boots, and a dark red tank top that showed off her tattoos, her hair messy and disheveled, her lipstick smudged, but in a kind of cute way. "Well, uh," he got to work, moving around the shop picking out different flowers and arranging them into a bunch. "You'll need striped carnations for refusal, yellow carnations for rejection and disdain, orange lilies and aconite for hatred, butterfly weed literally means 'leave me,' and…" he tied up the bouquet with a rubber band, "petunias for resentment. It's quite a striking combination, don't you think? And full of hatred. Might I ask why?"

She took the flowers, rather intimidated by his excessive knowledge of their meanings. "I just found out my boyfriend's cheating on me. I don't really care, we were never going to work out anyway, I just want to kinda end with a bang, you know? Actually, do you have a card or something, like a small version of the chart on the wall, that I could give him too? Just so he knows what all this means."

Adrien happened to have exactly that. He handed her the card, and her receipt. "Thanks," she told him. "By the way, I, uh, I work at the tattoo studio next door? Maybe you've heard of me. Anyway, see you around." She smiled and left the store, leaving him staring after her, dazed.

She dropped off the flowers at her boyfriend's apartment, then went home, keeping the receipt in her back pocket. Only when she got back to the studio when she pulled it out to throw it away did she notice that scribbled messily on the back in black pen was a phone number. His phone number. She read the note below it.

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 _White carnations, moonflower, purple lilacs_

Marinette pulled out her phone and looked up the meanings.

 _White carnations - sweet and lovely_

 _Moonflower - dreaming of love_

 _Purple Lilacs - first feelings of love_

Marinette smiled.


	7. Coffee Shop AU

_Super short but one of my favorites I've done so far! ~MiraculousKitten_

There was a reason Adrien had the seven o'clock shift at the cafe every morning. It was ridiculously early, but he did it for _her._ He'd never talked to her, but he saw her every day. She would buy a cup of black coffee and stand in the back corner of the room, making weird faces when she sipped it. She never finished it either, and Adrien wondered if she was doing it to look mature. She was rather short- not even rather, she was very short, the kind of person that would be pulled over because she looked too young to drive.

He didn't know her name. Every day she would give him a different name, sometimes of a famous book character, sometimes movie characters, sometimes celebrities. He didn't need her name, since their routine never changed, but she did it anyway.

And then, of course, he started to fall in love with her. They exchanged little words, as he'd memorized her simple order easily after the third time she'd come. He was too shy to start conversation, so one day underneath ner name he wrote a classic, _Is your name Google, cause you've got everything I'm searching for._ The next day, he continued with, _Do you have an inhaler, cause you took my breath away._

She started to get used to it. She would walk in at precisely seven a.m, and he'd already have her coffee ready. She'd take it and retreat to the corner of the store, taking tin sips and grimacing each time. She'd read whatever lame pickup line he'd scribbled onto the cup, laugh, and look up. When they met eyes, she'd smile. Adrien lived for her smiles. He would be giddy practically the whole day afterward, with his coworkers laughing and saying, "Dude, you're in love." He would nod absentmindedly, a goofy grin on his face.

Until one morning she told him her name was Marinette. "What's that from?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "That's my name."

 _You must be made out of oxygen and neon too, because you're the ONe for me._ She snorted and looked up, smiling as always. Adrien melted, but only smiled back.

 _I don't have a library card, but can I check you out?_ She looked up and never broke eye contact as she pulled out her library card and handed it to him, then left the cafe. As soon as Adrien's shift was over, he rushed to the library and picked out a few books. All romances. The next week, Adrien gave her back her card and the books. She said he should get himself a library card, and of course he did. Anything for her.

The next Thursday, Adrien had her black coffee ready. He pulled out a sharpie and started to write.

Marinette retreated to the corner of the room, glanced at the words and gasped. _Will you go out with me?_ She stared at it for a moment, and Adrien started ringing his hands, sure she would say no. But then she looked up and smiled when they met eyes. She walked toward him slowly, and he drew in a tiny breath.

He suddenly felt her lips on his. He was surprised for a millisecond before he closed his eyes and kissed back, bringing one hand around her waist and the other cupping her face. Then she pulled away, squeaking a tiny "Yes," and running promptly out of the shop.


	8. Lie to Me

"Lie to me."

"I love you, Chat."

It was always a lie, but Chat ached to hear the words fall from her lips. He asked her every mission, every time there was an akuma. She would always comply, looking him straight in the eyes and telling him exactly what he wanted to hear, though never with any true feeling behind it. That was his only wish. For it to be true.

"Lie to me."

"I love you, Chat."

Never in the eye of the public, for they would have gone wild over it, but he never failed to ask her, and she never failed to tell him. And gradually, day by day, her lies became lies, and her smile would only be pretend as he told her again to lie to him, and she would, wishing that it weren't true. Love was dangerous.

And now there was blood. Too much blood.

She lay in his arms and he clutched her hand, sobbing against her pale knuckles, his eyes squeezed shut. "You can look, Chat. I want you to know." Something he never thought he'd hear her say. He looked up at her slowly, waiting for her to stop him, but she didn't. His eyes widened.

"Marinette?" he whispered. She smiled weakly, and he reality crashed toward him once again. He was losing her, but he wanted to hear her say it one last time. "Lie to me."

Her eyes glistened with tears, but she refused to let them spill onto her rosy cheeks. She squeezed his hand, willing him to move on, to forget her as she knew she never could to him. But better her than him, she thought, and whispered her last words, devastating, but only a lie.

"I don't love you, Chat."


End file.
